Love will always live
by teabookstumblr
Summary: What happens after Moulin Rouge? Did Satine left something for Christian? Does Christian sell his book? Did he left France? Did he ever find love again?


Hello readers. This is my Moulin Rouge Fan fiction. Just to say Christian is twenty one here. Satine is like twenty four or twenty five. Let's get on with the story.

Its 1900, a year after Satine death. My Satine… gone. Never to be heard, nor seen again. In, this terrible world, when you see someone as eyeing as Satine… well everyone just wants her for their own. I always thought that we would get married and have children. I now stand miss correct, with a broken heart. Everything was going out well. The Duke left to never to be seen again in the Moulin Rouge. Everything could work. If not for Satine illness, we would have been … I can't even say or write what would happen. Cause it never did. I could never bring out thought of how our future would have been together.

Every miserable day, I look out the window staring at the Moulin Rouge that's now out of business. I just can't even look at it without thinking of me and Satine first time. Or any point in time we spend together in the Moulin Rouge.

Just like I promised her that I would write our story. Now that story is done. But what do I do with it? As, I was thinking I heard a knock at the door. I stand up from sitting in my desk to answer the door. Once I open the door, I saw a face that I never thought I would see again. Harold.

"Harold. What are you doing here? I thought by now you left Paris after you closed down the Moulin Rouge." I said.

"Yes son, I was going to leave Paris. But you see I am very poor, I can barely have money for myself and a child." Said Harold.

"I didn't know you had a child." I said.

"I don't have a child. The child it's Satine." Said Harold.

"What. When? Come in Harold." I said.  
As, Christian said to come in Harold came inside the small room. And sat on Christian desk chair. And look around him.

"Boy, what are you doing putting pieces of papers around you're room?" Said Harold.

"It's I and Satine story sir." I said.

"Are you done with it?" Asked Harold.

"Yes, barely finished it few days ago. What about Satine child?" I asked.

"Yes this is what I came here to talk about. I am very poor son. I am living on the streets. And I know Satine does not want the child to be living on the streets. And end up selling herself." Said Harold. "I came by to ask you a question. Would like to be Satine child caretaker?" Asked Harold.

"Yes sir." I said without even thinking about it. "But do tell me, why did Satine never told me she had a child."

"She knows she had a child, but she gave it up. I never had children so she gave the child to me. I raised her for ten years. And Satine rarely saw the child. But she gave up that child because she knew it would ruin her career. I always had the child in a church school. Where she lives their as well. To be honest I love the child, but I can't afford her. And if you're wondering, we don't know who the father is. And Satine herself told me to give the child to you." Said Harold.

"When will you bring her and what is her name?" I said.

"Her name is Anne. I will bring her tomorrow. And you better clean up this is not safe for a child." Said Harold. After, Harold said that he left.

After Harold left, I got my hat and coat and went to visit Satine grave.

At Satine grave

Satine grave is about a ten minute walk from where I live. I brought red rose's to give her thanks. Once a week I bring her flowers. But, I see her about everyday. I walked up to her gravestone. Her gravestone states," Here lives a beauty that lived a shorted life. She was around people who loved her. And forever she will be remembered. Satine 1874 to 1899."

"Satine my love. I brought you roses to put one you're grave. And it's rare for me to bring you flower, but it's very special reason why. You are still in my life. And now you're child will be with me safe with me. I will take care, love her, and treat her as my own child. I can never know of much to thank you for this present you have left for me. I will see you soon my love. But now, I have to take care of her first. But I will be with you when the time comes. And I know you be with me forever. Our love is strong and never be broken. No matter the problem we have around love. We always find's a way to fix it. You already found a way out of out problem. By letting me be hopefully now a father to you're child. I love you. I will see you soon. And maybe with you're Anne." After saying my thanks to Satine I walked back home

At Home or the small Hotel room

I was almost done cleaning up. I was putting my novel pages in order. Till I heard a loud knock at my door. I said to myself, "Who would be visiting me at two in the morning." I open the door to find Harold and a young girl with suitcase and a school bag. She had deep red hair, blue eyes, and fair skin.  
"Pack up right now. There are rumors going around that the Duke is looking for you. Staring in two days he will have his men go to house to house to look for you. And the Duke knows about Anne. He want's Anne. I two tickets for England. You must leave now." Said Harold." Goodbye my love. I don't know when I will see you again. But this man here, is going to love and care for you more then I ever did. So be a good girl. Goodbye." Said Harold. He was giving Anne a kiss on the head and a hug. And left.


End file.
